


Guardian Angel

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: An Angel Calls [2]
Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: The journey of Abathar, or as you may know him, Inspector Goole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my English assesment. My teacher literally seems to love my Supernatural fanfiction homeworks.

"I ask permission to return to Earth."

 

An audience with the Archangels. Not an easy thing to acheive. All five of them: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Semyazza. Such a thing was near impossible for a lower- tier angel, such as the one who stood alone in the court. The five stared, still and stoic. After a long pause, in which he had begun to lose hope, Michael spoke. "This is an unusual request, Abathar."

Abathar hung his head slightly, but met the Prince's gaze evenly. This confidence seemed to intrigue the Archangel further.

"Yes." Abathar murmured.

"Why?" the sharp voice of Lucifer was a shocking contrast to the low tones of Michael. Abathar steeled himself under the Morning Star's scrutiny.

"Because I feel that is where I most belong. My value in Heaven is low- I can easily be spared. I know we are, as a species, lifting our influence on Humanity, but did Father not create us to be their shepherds? To guide them?"

The change that came over the Archangels was immediate. They were tense and stiff, narrowing in on him almost dangerously. Abathar at once realised mistake. All angels had suffered from God's mistakes, but none more so than the Archangels. Though tall and strong they appeared, all angels knew of their pasts. Michael and Lucifer, locked in Hell's cage for centuries, Raphael, turned obsessive soldier and paying with his life, Gabriel- hiding amongst the Pagans, tortured by Asmodeus, killed by Alternate Michael, Semyazza: abandoned on Earth for years, constantly losing herself in emotion. All God's mistakes.

Abathar should not have brought it up.

It was Semyazza who softened first. She seemed to spread the feeling along to her brothers, as was often the way. The five exchanged looks, before turning back to Abathar. Abathar felt a weak flicker of hope; Semyazza had spent more time on earth than almost any other angel. She was the Scholar. Ifanyone could see the value of his request, it was her.

To have Gabriel and Raphael's favour would be fortunate, but Abathar couldn't count on it. The Healer cared little for humanity and Gabriel's... loose morality often meant his siblings took his opinion with a grain of salt.

No, it was with Michael and Lucifer that the decision rested.

They were the rulers of Heaven. Abathar's fate rested with them. Michael stared at Abathar again before turning to his sister. "Semyazza, what would you suggest?"

Abathar turned to her. The smallest Archangel's gaze bore into him, examining every flicker of Grace. Without looking away from him, she spoke at last. "I believe that Abathar should be granted permission to reside on earth."

 Abathar felt his Grace lighting up in delight, but he forced it down. He had Semyazza's favour, but not the agreement of her brothers.

The Scholar continued in her statement. "His intentions are good, and humanity deserves to have the guardian angels they believe us to be. I think that Balthazar and Castiel are not enough. Abathar deserves, at least, a chance to prove himself."

The oldest four seemed swayed by her arguement.

"Very well," Michael's voice boomed out, "Abathar, your request has been granted."

 

* * *

 

Abathar spent 3 days searching for a vessel. He finally found one in a Bristol flat. A fourty- one year old man named Lucas Anderson. He had no family, no friends, no one to miss him. He was lonely- he wanted companionship, even that of an angel asking to posess him. Perhaps it was because Lucas had since given up on his faith that he had accepted Abathar's offer. He was thankful just to know that there really were angels watching over him.

 

Within Lucas's body, Abathar became whatever was needed. He helped with charities and events, donated any food given to him to the homeless and the struggling. He became a cherished staple of a rough community. And he loved it. Earth became his home. But what mattered most was the people who loved him: his colleagues in the charities, the homeless people he visited in shelters. The ones he watched over.

 

 

It had been a decade since his plea with the Archangels when something changed. Part of his deal with the Archangels was that he had to return briefly to Heaven so his work could be examined. On one such visit he found himself browsing Semyazza's beloved archives. In the long lists of souls, one called out to him. It was small and quiet. Abathar was saddened to see the nerves of a crushed soul adorning it. He took flight and landed in the Heaven in which the little soul resided. A little girl was running over green hills and grassy meadows, the wind blowing through her hair, sending her spirit flying free.

But, as he continued through Semyazza'd records of her, he realised what had taken that free spirit and torn it up.

 

She had been discarded for being to passionate, for simply existing, for her usefulness ending. The damage that had been done to her devasted Abathar. But he could change her story: he could make it better. She deserved to matter.

Semyazza had mentioned the girl's narrow escape from Hell. She could make the mistake that would forever marr her soul and cast her down. But if someone stepped in, if someone acted, she could be saved.

 

 

_Eva Smith._

_Eva Smith would not be damned._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Abathar visited Eva Smith's soul in Heaven often. He found companionship with her, though she had shut away all her bad memories. He didn't remind her of what had brought her to Heaven. He cared for her. She was sweet and kind, but also had a fiery passion and a bright sense of humour. He grew to love her. Abathar was starting to understand why humanity had seduced so many angels: why Castiel had risked all for the Righteous Man he pulled from Hell, why Semyazza constantly turned her back on Heaven for the humans she claimed as her own, why Abner had sacrificed the chance to restore his honor for a human family, why Gabriel had stood up to Lucifer for humanity, why Balthazar and Anael had left Heaven entirely.

 

Why Heaven itself had fallen.

 

Abathar also visited Eric and Sheila. An old man surrounded by a warm, loving family and a young woman thriving in the hustle and bustle of hospital wards. They had both flourished because of him. Instead of a cold hearted woman trapped in a loveless life, there was hope and happiness. Instead of a sour old drunk, controlled by those around him, there was contentment and love.

Abathar had saved them. Semyazza had assured him of that. She examined each of their stories closely and determined that Abathar's meeting with them had indeed changed their fates. Abathar had not been able to save the others- Mr and Mrs Birling were wrapped up in their own selfishness. With no one to take over the company, Birling & Co had folded upon Arthur's death in 1919. Without anyone to support her, Mrs Birling lost everything and died herself.

Gerald had not heeded Abathar either. He continued  to distance himself from the lower classes. Maybe it was losing Sheila- he had, despite everything, genuinely loved her. But not enough. It was fleeting. And for that reason, he was shot down in 1916 and left for dead. It took him three hours to die, bleeding slowly.

 

Despite everything, Abathar carried the guilt of their deaths with him. Semyazza tried to console him, but he could quite shake the feelings of failure. Semyazza did offer him a place in the archives when he was ready to take it.  Her cryptic smile confused Abathar, but when he asked her what she meant, all he got was another smile and a glint in her eye.

After saving Eva and the Birling siblings, Abathar returned to the life he'd built as Lucas Anderson. However, this time he visited Eva in Heaven every night. He played with her, talked with her, laughed with her. She called him her angel.

In her Heaven, Eva was eight years old: the time was happiest. She was carefree and passionate. Abathar loved her dearly. She was like a daughter to him. He loved the games she created, the songs she sang, the stories she told. Sometimes Eva's stories carried echoes of events that happened to her later in life. Thankfully for Abathar, nothing from the final years of her life. But still he listened and smiled, enraptured by her tales.

 

One night, as he was leaving Eva's Heaven, Semyazza was leaning up against the stark white white walls of Heaven's corridors. She smiled at surprised look. She then straightened and beconed him along. "Walk with me."

Abathar did so, slowing his stride to keep pace with the Archangel. She lead him down the halls and to her office in the archives. Notebooks and stray papers were scattered everywhere. There were pens and quills strewn all over the mahogany desk. Dark book shelves lined the walls, some filled with notebooks and folders, some with human books, some with God's gospels and writings. Semyazza cleared a bench between two shelves and patted it, drawing Abathar over.

"You care for her." Semyazza stated.

Abathar started, terror flashing through his mind. Strictly speaking, angels weren't supposed to interfere with the souls in Heaven. Semyazza smiled at his petrified face and waved her hand casually. "Please. Like I'm one to judge." She arched an eyebrow in contemplation. "How much do you know about me?"

Abathar stuttered. "Just that you were born human while Father was on Earth, before ascending to Heaven during the Reconstruction. And that you've spent a lot of time on Earth."

Semyazza nodded approvingly. "During my first stay on Earth, I was adopted into a human family. I had a mother and sisters. It was only upon their deaths that I returned to Heaven. I didn't leave again until just after I ascended to Archangel and I questioned my place. I anchored myself to a human soul and fell in love. I married into a human family had three beautiful children."

Abathar gaped in shock. "You bore _nephilim_?"

Semyazza smiled, a hint of nostalgia in her eyes. "I did. But my... bending of the law isn't the point. Its your love for Eva Smith." She ran her hand over his face. "You don't have to be afraid to feel, Abathar. I know that it was bad in the pasr, but its better now."

Abathar just sighed and slumped. He had been denying how strong his new emotions were. But there was understanding in Semyazza's mocha eyes. A faint thumping in his chest. Almost like...

 _Eva's heart_.

 Abathar straightened. He wasn't afraid. He loved Eva. He would always love her. 

Semyazza cast him a knowing smirk as he stood, striding out the door.

The angel Abathar was the guardian of Eva Smith and he was going to fight for her.


End file.
